


Mark Your Marks

by sicilienne



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Misunderstandings, Multiple Pairings, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Slight Floyd/Riddle, Smut, Treyjade, What Have I Done
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicilienne/pseuds/sicilienne
Summary: Satu bisikan iblis, dua mata yang tertutup, dan beberapa malam yang menerangi jalan Jade menuju kegelapan.
Relationships: Trey Clover/Jade Leech
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Mark Your Marks

Hiruk pikuk di Mostro Lounge tidak pernah usai. Tempat ini seakan selalu mengulurkan tangan dengan sopan kepada siapa pun yang datang, kecuali yang tidak sudi merogoh kocek barang untuk segelas minuman. Ruangan bernuansa ungu-biru laut ini merupakan tempat siswa Night Raven College melepas penat, melupakan sejenak kertas-kertas penuh kata dan gundah hati yang membingungkan.

“Jade~ dua _latte_ buat meja nomor 3 masih belum jadi? Aku bosan menunggu~”

“Sebentar lagi, Floyd. Kulihat meja nomor 5 sudah selesai, mungkin kamu mau membersihkannya sambil menunggu?”

Floyd memutar matanya, bibirnya mengerucut. Jade tersenyum kecil mengamati Floyd yang berlalu, kemudian kembali berfokus pada pekerjaannya setelah saudara kembarnya itu mengeluarkan lap dan penyemprot alkohol di hadapan meja penuh gelas dan piring kotor.

“Jade, segera selesaikan tugasmu. Hari ini Mostro Lounge tutup lebih awal untuk reparasi toilet yang rusak."

Jade menoleh, mendapati ketua asrama Octavinelle sekaligus pemilik Mostro Lounge, Azul, menghampirinya dengan wajah masam. Azul mendudukkan dirinya di atas bangku bar, meletakkan fedoranya tanpa acuh di atas meja bar.

“Baik, Azul.”

“Haaaah … sudah kubilang mereka untuk datang pagi, malah datang saat sedang ramai. Mendadak pula. Aku tidak sempat membuat rencana agar pendapatan hari ini setidaknya sama dengan kemarin.”

“Terkadang memang ada hal yang tidak dapat diperkirakan, Azul,” ucap Jade dengan senyum kecilnya. “Mau kubuatkan _latte_ juga?”

“Tidak, terima kasih. Kamu fokus saja dengan tugasmu sekarang.”

Azul beranjak dari tempat duduknya, kemudian menghilang di balik pintu ruang VIP. Jade meletakkan dua cangkir _latte_ hangat di atas meja bar dan memanggil Floyd untuk mengantarkannya ke meja nomor 3. Setelah Floyd menjauh, Jade mengeluarkan ponselnya.

_Tunggu aku di belakang Mostro Lounge pukul 18.30. Jangan terlambat. Pastikan kamu sudah meminumnya._

Floyd kembali lagi beberapa saat kemudian, memberikan secarik kertas bertuliskan pesanan meja nomor 6—dua _frappucino_ , satu cokelat panas, dan dua hamburger—kepada Jade. Jade berbalik, memberikan kertas itu kepada seorang koki yang menyambut uluran tangannya, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya ke arah jam kayu berornamen kerang laut yang terpaku pada dinding di atas kabinet bar. _Sudah pukul 17.50_ , ujarnya dalam hati.

Jade bergegas merapikan barang-barang dan membersihkan peralatan di sekitarnya, barangkali ada sisa makanan yang menempel pada permukaan mereka. Floyd terlebih dahulu kembali ke kamarnya ketika Jade mengelap meja bar, mengatakan bahwa dia akan langsung tidur karena tidak _mood_. Azul masih belum keluar dari ruang VIP, dan kemungkinan besar baru akan keluar ketika tukang reparasi toilet datang. Bola mata dwiwarna Jade berkelebat ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, memastikan tiada orang selain dirinya di ruangan itu.

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 18.25, 30 menit setelah pengunjung terakhir—untungnya, hanya memesan jus apel—pulang. Jade melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan, entah guna menghindari pertanyaan yang mungkin akan ditanyakan Azul jika dia mendengar langkah kaki yang terlampau tergesa-gesa, atau karena Jade setengah yakin bahwa Azul sudah mengetahui rencananya. Kedua kemungkinan itu memang tidak terlalu memengaruhinya, toh selama Jade bekerja dengan baik sebagai wakil ketua asrama Octavinelle, Azul tidak akan merecoki kehidupan pribadinya. Namun, Jade jauh lebih menyukai Azul yang tidak tahu apa pun mengenai rencananya.

Melewati tirai ungu yang menggantung memisahkan dapur dan bar, Jade meneruskan langkahnya menuju sebuah pintu putih di bagian paling belakang dapur. Gagang pintu baja nirkarat dalam genggamannya terasa dingin, bukti bahwa orang-orang bagian dapur sudah pulang jauh sebelum dirinya tiba di sana. Jade menarik gagang itu, pupilnya melebar ketika gelap malam dengan penerangan seadanya menyambutnya. Sebuah bayangan gelap yang mendekat makin menunjukkan warnanya yang dominan merah-putih, dengan aksen hijau yang amat Jade kenali.

“Trey- _san_ ….”

Jade tersenyum, kemudian mengisyaratkan lelaki bernama Trey itu untuk mengikutinya. Perjalanan ke kamar Jade hanya diiringi oleh gema derap sepatu, tidak lebih. Jade menghentikan langkahnya ketika dia sudah tiba di depan pintu kayu sederhana. Dia membuka, menutup, dan mengunci pintu itu, mengakhiri segala keheningan yang ada di antara dia dan Trey.

Jade mendekap Trey erat, sangat erat sampai-sampai dadanya terasa sesak, setengah oleh perasaan yang membuncah, setengah oleh bibir Trey yang mulai melumat bibirnya. Jade baru dapat menghirup udara kembali ketika Trey melepaskan ciumannya, hanya untuk menggantikannya dengan ciuman yang lebih dalam, dengan lidah-lidah yang saling bertautan. Ciuman ini kotor, penuh birahi. Namun, Jade menyukainya, _sangat_.

“Panggil namaku … Trey- _sa_ — _nnh_ ….”

“Jade ….”

***

Menyambut ujian akhir semester yang akan datang beberapa hari lagi, Mostro Lounge menutup pintunya lebih awal untuk sementara waktu. Tentu saja, semua ini sesuai dengan rencana Azul, bukan semata-mata karena Crowley- _gakuenchou_ memerintahkannya demikian. Sementara Azul mulai “membuat rangkuman”, Jade dan Floyd bebas untuk belajar—atau melakukan hal lain, Azul tidak terlalu peduli.

Jade berjalan ke arah Hall of Mirrors, berniat untuk belajar di perpustakaan, tanpa Floyd. Kembarannya itu sudah terlebih dahulu ke tempat yang berbeda, ingin _bertemu_ dengan seseorang yang dia sebut “ _Kingyo-chan_ ”—Jade mengenalnya juga. Jade mengernyit sedikit ketika memikirkan sang _Kingyo-chan_ dan hal-hal yang akan dialaminya dalam waktu dekat, tetapi Jade tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Setiap menjelang ujian, sekolah ini selalu terlihat lebih ramai, tidak terkecuali asrama Octavinelle. Beberapa menggelar tikar di atas hamparan pasir putih halaman asrama seperti sedang berpiknik, padahal buku-buku terbuka lebar, tergeletak di sekeliling mereka. Beberapa tertunduk, terpaku pada buku tebal yang mereka baca di balik terumbu karang, dengan _earphone_ yang terpasang di telinga masing-masing.

Jade tiba di depan pintu perpustakaan dalam sekejap. Tempat ini lebih ramai daripada biasanya—bukan hal yang mengejutkan—dan Jade segera menuju ke tengah ruangan, mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi yang memunggungi jendela. Tidak lama kemudian, seorang lelaki berseragam khas asrama Heartslabyul datang membawa dua tumpuk buku sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Barangkali karena rambut hijau kebiruan Jade, lelaki itu langsung setengah berlari ke arah Jade, duduk di sampingnya.

Jade tersenyum samar. Trey di sampingnya juga _bukan_ hal yang mengejutkan baginya.

Mereka bertukar sapa singkat, lalu kembali kepada tujuan masing-masing. Trey membuka keduanya bukunya, tampaknya dia ingin mencatat inti sari buku lainnya. Jade juga mulai membaca buku, tetapi matanya sesekali melirik ke arah Trey.

“Trey- _san_ ,” ucap Jade, kali ini menoleh. “Maaf, boleh aku bertanya sebentar?”

Trey menoleh, mendapati Jade yang tersenyum sungkan. “Tentu saja boleh, Jade,” jawab Trey sambil meletakkan pulpennya, mengalihkan fokusnya kepada Jade. “Ada apa?”

“Aku kurang mengerti bagian ini,” Jade menyodorkan bukunya, menunjuk bagian yang tidak dipahami olehnya, sedikit mempersempit jarak di antaranya dan Trey. Matanya masih melirik sesekali kepada lelaki di sampingnya itu, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang dia pun tidak yakin ada. “Kenapa daun ini direndam dengan etanol 70%, ya?”

Trey menggeser kursinya, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan hingga lengannya nyaris bersentuhan dengan lengan Jade. Trey membaca sekilas bagian yang ditunjuk Jade, kemudian membalik buku Jade ke halaman sebelumnya, mulai membaca kembali sambil bertopang dagu. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, Jade dapat melihat Trey dengan lebih jelas sambil memainkan pulpennya: mata emas, bulu mata lentik dan tidak terlalu panjang, bibir kemerahan yang sedikit terbuka ….

Pulpen di sela-sela jari Jade jatuh. Sontak dia merunduk ke bawah meja, bertumpu pada paha Trey untuk menjaga keseimbangannya. Secepat Jade merasakan otot-otot paha Trey menegang, secepat itu pula Jade meraih kembali pulpennya, memasukkannya ke dalam saku dadanya, dan memosisikan dirinya seperti semula.

Jade membuka ponselnya, mengalihkan pikirannya. Dia merasa tidak perlu mengatakan apa pun kepada Trey—mengungkit kejadian tadi hanya akan membuat segalanya lebih canggung daripada yang seharusnya, setidaknya dia berpendapat demikian. Dia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk melirik Trey kembali, matanya dia fokuskan pada sebuah daftar di layar ponselnya.

“Jade.” Dua tepukan ringan pada bahu kanan Jade membuatnya menoleh kepada lelaki di sampingnya. “Aku sudah tahu jawabannya,” Trey berkata sambil tersenyum lebar, seolah kejadian tadi tidak membuatnya merasakan apa-apa yang Jade harapkan.

 _Ah_. Dengan senyuman seperti itu, Jade mana mampu mengungkapkan segalanya?

***

Ketika Jade telah selesai merapikan kamarnya, hari sudah larut malam. Jade menanggalkan pakaiannya satu demi satu, meninggalkan hanya pakaian dalamnya. Dia menghela dan mengembuskan napas panjang, menatap dasi seragam Night Raven College di telapak tangannya dengan perasaan bercampur aduk—kesal, ragu, muak, sedih. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia duduk di pinggir kasurnya, dan mengikat dasi itu menutupi matanya,

“Sekadar peringatan, jangan sekali pun terpikir olehmu untuk memanfaatkan situasi ini lebih dari yang sudah kita sepakati,” ucap Jade sedingin es. “Mengerti?”

“Baik, Jade,” jawab seorang lelaki yang mematung di samping meja belajar Jade. Dia tampak terintimidasi dan bernafsu secara bersamaan.

“Kemarilah.”

Dengan satu perintah, lelaki itu berjalan cepat, merebahkan Jade di atas kasurnya. Jade meraba wajah lelaki di depannya, menangkupkannya dengan kedua tangannya. “Malam ini, kamu adalah Trey Clover.”

Jade baru saja akan mengutuk dirinya yang kehabisan bahan untuk membuat _potion_ pengubah penampilan, tetapi sensasi basah dan hangat di lehernya menggagalkan niatnya. Tubuhnya bergetar, napasnya memburu ketika sensasi itu bergerak turun, menekan berulang-ulang pucuk dadanya, kanan berselang-seling dengan kiri, terkadang berganti oleh rasa sakit yang membuat bibirnya tak kuasa melepaskan desah nikmat.

Ketika tangan lelaki di atasnya mulai menggerayangi pangkal paha Jade, segala kenikmatan itu bagai ditarik kembali oleh lubang hitam besar di hatinya. Kejadian di perpustakaan siang itu berputar kembali dalam ingatannya, lambat laun ikut tertarik.

***

“Jade? Jade Leech?”

“Eh?” Jade mengerjap, memfokuskan kembali matanya kepada orang yang berjalan di sampingnya. “Riddle- _san_? Ada apa?”

“Jade, kamu yang _ada apa_.” Riddle berhenti sehingga Jade juga demikian. “Aku sudah memanggilmu empat kali, yang kelima baru kamu jawab.”

“Ah ….” Jade tersenyum miris, tepat saat sudut matanya menangkap Trey sedang berjalan ke arahnya dan Riddle. “Riddle- _san_ , boleh tolong aku? Sebenarnya sejak pagi aku merasa tidak enak badan,” ujar Jade sambil membungkuk, menyingkap rambut yang menutupi dahinya.

“Baiklah.” Riddle berjinjit, menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Jade. “Tidak panas … tapi wajahmu terlihat lebih pucat daripada biasanya.”

“Mungkin Jade butuh istirahat,” sahut Trey yang sekarang sudah berada di sebelah Riddle. “Mau kuantar ke ruang kesehatan?”

“Ah, terima kasih, Trey- _san_.”

Trey dan Jade berpamitan kepada Riddle, kemudian berjalan berdampingan menuju ruang kesehatan. Terdapat ketegangan tipis di antara mereka—keduanya menyadari bahwa tujuan mereka masing-masing ke sana bukan sepenuhnya untuk “mengantarkan orang untuk beristirahat” dan “beristirahat”. Namun, seperti biasa, mereka memilih untuk mengunci mulut, berjalan dalam bisu hingga tempat tujuan.

Setibanya di ruang kesehatan, wangi khas obat-obatan menggelitik indra penciuman Jade. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir kasur yang terletak di sudut kiri belakang dengan agak terburu-buru—kepalanya agak pusing setelah menaiki tangga. Trey masuk ke dalam ruang perawat, hanya untuk keluar lagi setelah menemui kekosongan. Jade mengamati setiap sisi ruang kesehatan, tanpa sadar mengembuskan napas lega saat mengetahui hanya ada dia dan Trey.

Jade menanggalkan sepatunya, merentangkan kakinya, dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kasur. Trey duduk sejenak di kursi di sisi kasur, kemudian menawarkan diri untuk membuatkan Jade teh kamomil hangat. Jade, dengan kepalanya yang serasa berputar tanpa henti, mengiakan tawaran Trey tanpa berpikir panjang.

“Jade, minumlah.” Trey datang beberapa saat kemudian, mengulurkan secangkir teh kepada Jade. “Maaf, aku menambahkan gulanya lebih banyak. Tidak terlalu manis, kok.”

“Tidak masalah bagiku.” Jade menyeruput teh itu, kemudian tersenyum lembut kepada lelaki yang masih berdiri di depannya. “Terima kasih, Trey- _san_.”

Barulah pada saat Jade akan menyeruput yang ketiga kalinya, dia menyadari tujuan awalnya. Trey—kini telah duduk di sisinya, dengan jari telunjuk kiri yang mengetuk tempurung lututnya berulang kali—tampak mengerutkan dahi, tangan kanannya menopang dagu, menyadari sejak lama tujuan awalnya.

“Trey- _san_ ,” ujar Jade sambil meletakkan cangkir teh di atas meja kecil di sisinya. “Ada yang ingin kamu bicarakan denganku?”

Ketukan di lutut Trey berhenti. “Jade,” ujarnya dengar suara yang lebih rendah, kemudian mengamati Jade dengan saksama. “Banyak, tapi bukan sekarang.”

Pusing di kepala Jade makin menjadi-jadi. “Trey- _san_ ,” setengah terhuyung, Jade menurunkan kakinya ke lantai, menghadap Trey empat mata, “tujuanmu ke sini bukan untuk berkata demikian.” Jade berusaha tenang, walaupun kesabarannya sudah mendekati ambang batas.

Trey terdiam sesaat, kemudian menggeleng kepalanya. “Setelah kamu istirahat.”

“Trey- _san_!” suara Jade meninggi, tangannya mengguncang lemah bahu Trey dengan tenaganya yang tidak seberapa sehingga pandangannya menggelap sekejap, tetapi dia sempat mencengkeram bahu Trey untuk menahan dirinya. Refleks, Trey mendekapnya.

“… Kumohon,” Jade mengangkat wajahnya beberapa saat kemudian, “jujurlah,” batang hidungnya bersentuhan dengan batang hidung Trey, “ _Shock the Heart_ ,” dan bibirnya menghapus jarak di antara mereka, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada lelaki di hadapannya.

Trey membalas ciuman Jade sekenanya, menyisakan rasa teh kamomil pada bibir Jade. Seketika genangan air mata memenuhi sudut kelopak mata Jade.

“ _Doodle Suit_ ,” ujar Trey pelan. “Bukan seperti ini, Jade. Aku—”

Jade roboh dalam dekapan Trey, bersama bulir-bulir air matanya.

***

Ketika Jade membuka matanya, benda-benda di sekitarnya, serta tembok yang mengelilinginya bukanlah berwarna cokelat muda yang menjemukan, tetapi kombinasi merah, hitam, dan hijau yang berpadu dengan indah. Di samping kanan kepalanya, bantal berbentuk semanggi berwarna hijau tua ikut terbaring bersamanya. Dengan bantuan sinar temaram lampu meja berbentuk mawar, Jade dapat melihat seorang lelaki berkaus putih dengan handuk di kepalanya sedang duduk sambil memainkan ponsel.

Jade, yang pusingnya sudah menguap sepenuhnya, beranjak dari tidurnya dan duduk di pinggir kasur. “Trey- _san_ ,” panggilan Jade membuat Trey menoleh kepadanya.

“Jade ….” Trey meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja, menyalakan lampu kamarnya dan mematikan lampu meja, lalu menggeser kursi yang didudukinya mendekati Jade. “Sudah baikan?”

“Ya ….” Jade menunduk, perhatian Trey membuatnya merasa bersalah akan sikapnya di ruang kesehatan siang tadi. Dia mengerti, pembicaraan yang dilakukan dengan kondisinya ketika di sana tadi tidak akan berakhir baik. “Trey- _san_ , maaf ….”

“Jade,” Trey menggenggam kedua tangan Jade, meremasnya lembut seakan jari-jarinya serapuh hatinya saat ini, “setelah kamu mandi dan makan, aku akan jelaskan.” Trey berdiri, mengambil dan memberikan handuk dan pakaian untuk Jade. “Semuanya.”

***

Sekitar 10 menit telah berlalu sejak Jade melahap potongan terakhir _cinnamon roll_ buatan Trey. Posisi mereka sama dengan sekitar satu jam yang lalu; Trey duduk di kursi kayu, sedangkan Jade duduk di pinggir kasur, berhadap-hadapan. Trey belum mulai berbicara. Jade juga tidak memaksanya—mungkin, dia hanya tidak ingin mengetahui lebih cepat kemungkinan terburuk. Namun, keduanya sudah hampir menyerah dengan atmosfer yang mencekik ini.

“Jade,” suara Trey memberikan ruang untuk Jade bernapas, demikian pula untuk Trey sendiri. “Pertama, aku ingin bertanya. Tolong, jawab dengan jujur.” Trey menarik dan mengembuskan napas panjang, “Kamu … berhubungan seks dengan orang lain?”

 _Tipikal Trey-san, berkata apa adanya_. “Tidak, Trey- _san_. Tidak sampai penetrasi.”

Trey mengusap-usap tangan Jade, sesekali memainkan jemarinya. Jade tidak menarik tangannya, bahkan sedikit luluh dengan sentuhan Trey, meskipun mungkin sentuhan itu hanya untuk membuat diri Trey sedikit tenang di tengah semrawut pikirannya.

“Maafkan aku,” ujar Trey pelan, wajahnya menunduk, tangannya masih memainkan jemari Jade. “Sampai harus menunjukkan … ‘bekas-bekas’ di lehermu itu hanya kepadaku ….”

 _Tipikal Trey-san, tidak ada yang luput dari pengamatannya_. “Tidak apa, Trey- _san_. Aku juga minta maaf ….”

“Harusnya aku berkata dari awal, Jade, sebelum semua ini terjadi, sebelum kamu merusak tubuhmu sendiri,” Trey mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Jade tepat di matanya, jemarinya kini bertaut pada jemari Jade. “Aku menyukaimu.”

 _… Bukan, ini bukan tipikal Trey-san, tapi ini tipikal Trey-san?_ “Tre—”

Trey mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Jade, membawanya ke dalam ciuman pelan nan lembut. Jade, yang bahkan tidak sempat untuk mengungkapkan keterkejutannya, hanya pasrah membiarkan Trey membawa ciumannya lebih dalam, hingga keduanya melepaskan bibir satu sama lain, dada mereka kembang kempis.

“Trey- _san_ ,” Jade berkata setelah napasnya mulai teratur. “Selama ini, aku yakin Trey- _san_ juga menyukaiku, tapi aku tidak dapat mengonfirmasinya dengan sikap Trey- _san_ dan perkembangan hubungan kita. Makin hari, aku makin merasa Trey- _san_ hanya melihatku sebagai adik kelas dan sesama wakil ketua asrama, tidak lebih ….”

Jade terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkan, tetapi dia merasa Trey harus mengetahuinya. “Jadi, aku menggunakan _unique magic_ untuk mengetahui siapa saja yang … _menginginkanku_ , memberi mereka _potion_ pengubah penampilan, menganggap mereka adalah Trey- _san_ , dan selanjutnya … Trey- _san_ sudah mengetahuinya.”

Trey mendekap Jade, membelai-belai rambutnya. “Jujur, Jade, aku bahkan tidak tahu aku menyukaimu hingga aku melihat sendiri bekas-bekas biru di lehermu dan aku … marah,” Trey sejenak berhenti membelai rambut Jade, kemudian melanjutkannya lagi, “tapi kutahan, karena kupikir kamu berhubungan seks atau bahkan berpacaran dengan siapa pun juga bukan urusanku.”

Trey mendekap Jade lebih erat, “Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkannya—membiarkan _mu_ , Jade, tidak setelah aku melihat bekas-bekas biru itu makin banyak, dan aku juga makin tidak menerima kenyataan itu. Riddle, Floyd, bahkan Azul sepertinya tidak mengetahuinya—hanya _aku_ yang tahu. Aku berpikir, mungkinkah kamu sengaja hanya menunjukkannya padaku?”

“Trey- _san_ memang hebat,” ujar Jade sambil mengelus-elus punggung Trey. “Ya, aku sengaja. Untung Trey- _san_ sadar, jadi usahaku tidak sia-sia.” Jade tertawa kecil.

Trey melepaskan dekapannya, bibirnya merengut. “Tidak lucu, Jade. Kamu sakit gara-gara itu.” Trey kembali mendekap Jade sesaat, lalu menatap Jade serius, semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. “Mau kuganti?”

Jade, yang tidak dapat menyembunyikan semburat merah serupa, menjawab dengan pelan, “Silakan, Trey- _san_.”

Tanpa membuang waktu, Trey mengecup, menjilat, mengigit, dan menghisap bekas-bekas biru di leher Jade—bekas ciuman orang lain selain Trey—satu per satu, hingga mereka habis tergantikan oleh tanda-tanda merah gelap baru yang dibuat oleh Trey. Di sela-sela napasnya yang terengah-engah, Jade memanggil nama Trey, menginginkan ciuman di bibirnya.

Trey mengempaskan Jade ke tempat tidurnya, beradu lidah dengan lelaki di bawahnya itu sambil melepas segala yang menutupi tubuhnya, juga tubuh lelaki di bawahnya dalam hitungan detik. Trey menatap figur yang terbaring polos di hadapannya, mulai dari leher yang jenjang, dada yang ranum, otot abdominal yang jelas, pinggang yang ramping, hingga tatapannya berhenti pada bagian privat milik Jade yang tampaknya mulai terangsang.

“Jade … pernahkah kukatakan bahwa kamu adalah makhluk terindah yang pernah kutemui?” ucap Trey sambil merentangkan kedua kaki Jade menjauhi satu sama lain. Trey menyelipkan dirinya di antara kedua kaki jenjang itu, kembali memberikan perhatiannya kepada leher Jade, mengecup dan menjilatinya lagi. Bibirnya turun ke pucuk dada Jade yang mulai merekah, tangan kirinya memainkan pucuk serupa di sisi lain. Tangan lainnya yang bebas menggenggam ereksi Jade, memompanya seirama dengan gerakan bibirnya.

Jade, yang saat ini tidak memiliki kontrol terhadap reaksi tubuhnya, hanya mampu menjawab pertanyaan Trey dengan desahan-desahannya. Jade merasakan otot-otot di sekitar perutnya menegang seiring waktu, dan panggulnya bergerak seirama dengan tangan Trey. Jade tampak mengernyit ketika Trey berhenti menciumi dadanya, tetapi tangan Trey yang makin cepat memompa ereksinya, serta sentuhan Trey pada kulitnya, mengikuti garis-garis otot abdominalnya dari atas ke bawah membuat tubuhnya bergetar.

“Trey— _nghh_ —Trey- _sa_ — _ah_!”

Cairan bening keluar dari ujung penis Jade, dan dia mengira segalanya telah berakhir. Trey, yang kini sedang melumuri jemarinya dengan lubrikan yang dia ambil dari laci meja di sisi kasur, menyeringai melihat tubuh Jade sudah penuh keringat. “Ini baru permulaan, Jade,” ujarnya, lalu mengecup singkat dahi Jade. “Katakan padaku jika sudah siap.”

“Sekarang, Trey- _san_ ,” ujar Jade menyeringai sambil merentangkan lubang anusnya dengan kedua jarinya, dan Trey tidak kuasa untuk tidak menjilat bibirnya melihat pemandangan di bawahnya. Trey segera memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang Jade, menggerakkan jarinya perlahan sambil mencari letak prostat Jade.

“L-lebih— _ahh_ —cepat,” Jade membelai wajah Trey, menciumnya dengan mulut terbuka. Trey menuruti keinginan Jade, membalas ciuman Jade dengan intensitas yang sama, hingga Jade mengeluarkan desahan bernada tinggi, punggungnya melengkung menjauhi seprai yang berkerut. Tanpa berbasa-basi, Trey memasukkan jari keduanya, mendorongnya maju mundur ke tempat yang sama berulang-ulang, membuat Jade seakan melihat bintang-bintang di langit malam.

“Trey- _san_ ,” Jade menahan desahannya sekuat tenaga, “masukkan … sekarang ….”

“Sebentar lagi, Jade,” Trey memasukkan jari ketiganya perlahan, “aku tidak mau kamu kesakitan.” Jade menurut, merasakan kenikmatan yang tidak dapat dijelaskannya—seperti gelombang listrik, jika itu masuk akal—setiap kali Trey mendorong jemarinya mengenai prostatnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Trey mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya. Trey yang mengambil kondom dan lubrikan dari laci yang sama sebelumnya, Trey yang memakai kondom dan melumurinya dengan lubrikan itu, dan Trey yang memosisikan dirinya di antara kedua kaki Jade; kejadian yang hanya berlangsung beberapa menit itu terasa berjam-jam bagi Jade.

“Ja … de … _ngh_!” Trey memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang Jade, belum seutuhnya. Jade masih merasa janggal dengan _massa asing_ di bagian bawahnya, tetapi ketika Trey meminta izin untuk bergerak, Jade mengiakannya. Trey bergerak pelan, mencoba untuk memasukkannya lebih dalam sambil menciumi leher Jade, lagi.

“Jade,” ucap Trey di sela-sela ciumannya, “jangan lakukan ini dengan yang lain lagi,” dan dengan satu dorongan kuat, penis Trey masuk seutuhnya ke dalam lubang Jade, membuat lelaki di bawahnya itu mendesah kuat, ujung jemari tangannya mencakar punggung Trey, “sudah ada aku ….”

Jika Jade mengatakan sensasi sebelumnya seperti gelombang listrik, kali ini sensasi itu menjalar ke seluruh bagian tubuh Jade, terutama penisnya, dengan intensitas yang terus bertambah seiring ujung penis Trey terus-menerus mengenai prostatnya. Jade, dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, mengalungkan lengannya pada leher dan menyilangkan kedua kakinya pada pinggul Trey, mendekatkan pria di atasnya kepadanya. “Trey- _san_ ,” Jade mendesah, kemudian melanjutkan, “hanya kamu ….”

Trey meningkatkan frekuensi gerakannya, dan Jade, yang tidak punya pilihan lain, hanya dapat mendesah pasrah, panggulnya bergerak tanpa kendali. Saat Trey merasakan dinding di sekitar penisnya berkontraksi, dan Jade merasakan penis Trey berdenyut di dalam tubuhnya, keduanya mengetahui bahwa klimaks mereka sudah dekat.

Jade klimaks terlebih dahulu, cairan putih menyembur, menodai perut hingga dadanya. Trey menyusul beberapa saat kemudian, cairannya memenuhi lubang Jade hingga melimpah keluar, sesuai keinginan lelaki yang kini terkulai lemas di bawahnya itu. Trey mengecup singkat bibir Jade, kemudian keduanya bersama-sama ke alam mimpi.

***

“Jade, bagaimana? Sudah jadian? Sudah ciuman? Sudah—”

Jade tersedak oleh panekuk yang sedang dikunyahnya. Azul segera menyodorkan segelas air putih kepadanya, sementara Floyd mengelus-elus punggung saudara kembarnya itu sambil menertawakannya.

“Floyd, tanpa bertanya pun kamu sudah tahu jawabannya,” ujar Jade sambil menyeka bibirnya dengan serbet, merasa _cukup_ dengan panekuk pada pagi hari ini.

“Eeeh~ tapi aku mau dengar langsung dari Jade~”

“Azul, Floyd, aku berangkat. Sampai bertemu nanti.”

Pintu _lounge_ asrama Octavinelle tertutup, meninggalkan Azul dan Floyd yang masih duduk dengan potongan panekuk di tangan mereka. Azul tertawa kecil, kemudian lanjut melahap panekuknya.

“Floyd, mulai hari ini, pelanggan tetap kita bertambah. Pastikan kita memberikannya pelayanan sempurna.”

“Tentu saja, Azul~”

***

Jade, yang sekarang telah berada di Hall of Mirrors, berulang kali melihat jam tangannya. _Terlalu pagi_ , gumamnya. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya, membuka catatan di dalamnya untuk mengecek apa saja yang harus dilakukannya hari ini. Sesaat dia tertegun saat melihat catatan tanpa judul yang isinya diketahui olehnya dengan _baik_ , tepat ketika sebuah suara yang amat dikenalnya menyapanya dari sisi lain ruangan.

“Selamat pagi, Jade. Maaf, aku terlambat.”

“Selamat pagi, Trey- _san_. Tidak apa, aku yang terlalu pagi.”

Jade menghapus catatan itu, lalu memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. Trey berlari-lari kecil ke arah Jade, dan seketika mematung saat dia berada tepat di depan lelaki yang lebih tinggi daripada dirinya itu.

“Jade, lehermu … sengaja?”

Jade tertawa kecil, “Hanya untuk Trey- _san_.” Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, memberikan kecupan singkat pada pipi lelaki di depannya.

“Masih pagi, belum ada siapa-siapa,” ujar Jade sambil tersenyum.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHA I did it, I really did it *facepalm*  
> Hi! Sicilienne here! As a writer, I'm new to AO3, and it's been ... 3 years? or 4 years? since last time I made a fanfic (the last was kpop lmao I even forgot it's title), so I'm sorry if my writing is bad. If you have any advice, critic, or anything you want to say about my work(s), please pm or just comment uwu (but be nice, please). Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy it! :3


End file.
